


Hallmark

by didsomebodysaysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Non-werewolves, Angst, Death, FBI, FBI Agent Derek, FBI Agent Laura, FBI Agent Peter, Kidnapping, Murder, Serial Killer, The Hales don't live in Beacon Hills, Torture, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaysterek/pseuds/didsomebodysaysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A phone, a drivers licence, a wallet, the contents of their pocket and a greetings card. That's what's in the envelopes each time they arrive. Each item sends an important message but it's the card that sends the most important one. "Happy 5th Birthday!" Five days. They have five days to find him before they start getting body parts."<br/>Or<br/>There's a serial killer in town. He has been dubbed "The Hallmark Killer" by the papers on account of the greeting cards he sends to the sheriff’s station every time he takes someone new. "Sorry for your loss." "Get well soon" "Happy 5th Birthday!" The sheriffs rush to decipher the code as one of their own is snatched off the street.</p>
<p>EDIT: Chapter one edited and reuploaded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> A good few changes from the first copy that I put up. Thank you for your comment butyoureyessaidyes it really helped me fix this up. I usually only write scripts and screenplays so I keep forgetting vital details that are usually shown through visuals and character movement.  
> Also this is set in the present wereas the next few chapters will be set in the past - before Stiles is taken - and will lead up to this point.  
> So yeah.....take two

It didn’t matter how many times Sheriff Stilinski read through the report. The facts were there in black and white and it did not look good. Faces of the Hallmark killers victims stared up at him from his kitchen table. He had looked at them so much he knew every single one of them by name and how the majority of them met their end. One hundred and seventy-nine faces. One hundred and seventy-nine lives. 

A hundred and seventy-eight of these people the Sheriff didn’t know from Adam – only what he had read in the case files – but victim number one hundred and seventy-nine he knew better than he knew himself. His case file was the smallest and the most recent. The other files ranged from fifty to a hundred pages and were full of photos, reports and scene analysis. This one had three. One page on the phone call recording between himself and the feds. One page on his personal information. One page on the contents of the envelope. 

The file was barely 6 hours old and yet it was the worst case file the Sheriff ever had to read. The picture taped to the front mocked him. He didn’t need to look at the information inside to learn the victim’s name. Victim one hundred and seventy-nine in the Hallmark case – Genium “Stiles” Stilinski.

The first station to get an envelope was a small three man station in the back arse of nowhere. The deputy who opened the envelope thought it was just lost property when it first arrived and put it in his ‘Miscellaneous’ tray.

The boy wasn’t reported missing for three weeks. He was away at college and his stoner roommate was too out of it most of the time to even notice he was missing. It was a classmate who called it in. They had a paired project that was due and they hadn’t heard from him. By the time this got back to the family the envelope was long forgotten. A county wide search was held with little results. He soon became just another missing kid on the side of the milk carton. 

It was a year and a half later that the envelope turned up again. The sheriff’s office had a bi-yearly tradition of cleaning out their miscellaneous trays. It contained all the hate mail, the conspiracy theories and the weird and wonderful stuff that a sheriff’s office would receive. They make a day of it. They set up in the canteen, order a Chinese for lunch and laugh at all the strange things people feel the need to express on paper. And they get quite a few. It’s what happens when you live in the back arse of nowhere and there’s an army base nearby. 

They come to it after reading Ms Pickard’s sixth letter detailing how the army base is hording aliens and are going to launch an attack on her prized rhododendrons. There is a stunned silence when the phone and drivers licence bounced on the table. This vital piece of evidence had sat for almost two years. The case is reopened and is updated from a missing persons case to kidnapping. The feds get involved as a precaution. The rest of the contents of the envelope baffled the police. Gum wrappers, an unopened condom, matches and a coupon for a local gas station that has since gone out of business. The greetings card throws them the most. They had to Google the message to understand it properly. It was for a British holiday that wasn’t celebrated here. “Remember, Remember the 5th of November.” It was for bonfire night. The card was blank except for a crudely drawn smiley face. The face mocked them. They saw it everywhere. On buildings, on the TV, hell even their own kids drew them. Every time they saw one they thought of that poor kid. 

More envelopes started to appear after that. They always arrived in the same fashion. A plain brown padded envelope with the exact amount of postage paid. No useable DNA would be able to be lifted from them. Only DNA of the victim. It soon became clear they were dealing with a serial killer. The only thing was the killer didn’t seem to have any preferences towards victims. They had snatched men, women some children. They didn’t have a type that the police could pin point.

As more and more appeared the newspapers got hold of it and the case spiralled out of control. They christened him “The Hallmark Killer” and sent the public into a panic. People were suspicious of each other and police hotlines were on fire with people accusing their neighbours of being the killer.

It was around this time that the first body appeared. A pedestrian called in a disturbance in which a hobo was screaming about “some young snot stealin’ his dumpster.” The officer on the call was expecting to break up a fight between two homeless people and maybe to make an arrest. What he was not expecting was a dead body.  
Her name was Scarlett Roth. She had been missing for less than a week. They had gotten her envelope five days before. Her card said “Happy 4th Birthday!” Five days after receiving the package her body had turned up. 

The coroner’s report said that she had been dead less than a day when her body was found. She had been alive when they received the envelope. For four days they had tried to piece together the clues they had been given.

The next body turned up three days later. It was found set alight in the middle of a local park. At first the police didn’t think the body was connected to the “Hallmark” case. No envelopes had been received so they got very worried. They may have a crazy pyro on their hands as well as serial killer. The news put their fears to rest. A strike by postal workers over pay had meant there was a backlog of three days’ worth of post and a raid of the sorting office retrieved the envelope.

It was around this time that a special unit was set up by the FBI as jurisdictions and political red tape was really starting to hinder the case. All the evidence was collected in one central location and a team of forensic analysis specialists were put to work to try and find any further clues from everything they had on the case. 

Bodies started turning up weekly. None of the victims turned up in the same place or died in the same way. Some of them were strangled, some drowned and one was even decapitated. Each discovery was more horrific than the one before.

The feds behavioural expert noted the killer was getting bolder, cockier. Each kill was a statement now. He was certain that the perp would do something big soon and that this would lead them to him and his capture.

Something big did happen but it was not a good thing. The perp started changing his habits. Before the bodies showed no sign of harm except for the blow that was the cause of death. Now the bodies turned up with lacerations and bruises and broken bones. The envelopes started to contain torn pages of biology books, kamasutra pamphlets and print offs of ancient torture techniques. 

The profilers seemed to think that the perp was in search of knowledge. The bad thing was even the normal officers on the beat could see that too. A sick twisted form of knowledge but knowledge none the less. 

As the victims deaths became more violent the task force became desperate. They followed every lead, even if they seemed totally off the plot, and revisited each and every individual case. They were no closer to finding their killer and the press was now out for blood. They demanded answers and were almost starting to hinder the progress of the case. The public were running scared.

A simple traffic accident gave them their big break. A deer had jumped out in front of a car on a back road in North Carolina. The driver had run. This puzzled the on-call officer till he looked in the boot.

Her name was April Jackson. She was 23 years old and had lived in South Carolina all her life. 

She was alive.

Sheriff Stilinski knew that she was the key to getting his boy back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it's terrible and what to change. I know it needs to be longer and the ending is terrible.


End file.
